


Blood and spells

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Byun Baekhyun is Whipped, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Angst, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Demon Park Chanyeol, Demons, EXO AU, EXO Fantasy, EXO Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt Park Chanyeol, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Park Chanyeol Is a Tease, Park Chanyeol Smut, Park Chanyeol is Whipped, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Switching, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol, Witch Byun Baekhyun, Witchcraft, Witches, chanbaek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Witches have always protected the world from demons. Baekhyun is one of the best, he killed thousands of them, but even the most merciless witch has a weakness. Baekhyun's one is a demon called Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 23
Kudos: 169
Collections: ChanBaek





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as tweet-fic on my account @SmutExo 
> 
> Please remember that english is not my first language.

“ you’re too loud, it’s useless to scream demon, you’re dead” exclaimed Baekhyun when the demon he just trapped with a spell began to scream 

“ you’re my tenth demon today, killing you it’s becoming quite boring, you’re all so weak. Once it was funnier” 

“ you, damn witch, you’re all going to die” 

Baekhyun laughed 

“ I doubt it my dear demon, you’ll always lose” 

With just one word the demon disappeared, leaving nothing but ash.  
Baekhyun smiled, he was really good.  
He was a witch, born with supernatural powers that were given to his ancestors by the goddess herself.  
He lived with humans, he was like one of them, he went to school, he went to clubs, he dated, he went to cinema. He just had a particular look.  
He could look like a human, but he wasn’t one of them. As witch he had a mission: kill demons. 

According to the legend centuries ago demons invaded humans’ world. They came from another dimension that humans called Hell.  
It was a massacre, so the goddess decided to help humankind and she chose some worthy families giving them powers. She also gave them this mission, killing every demon on earth.  
Every witch was trained since little, they had to learn spells, self defense, to recognize demons, to be perfect merciless killers.  
Baekhyun was only child and he was the pride not only of his family, but of his coven of witches too.  
He was smart, strong and angry.  
He had never lost a demon, he hunted them and he killed them. 

“ It’s the fourth demon this week, that before I kill him, says that we’re doomed, because something is coming” said Sehun while biting a slice of pizza 

He and Sehun were friends since ever, Baekhyun thought of him more like a little brother. 

“ when someone is going to die says stupid things”

“ yes but, it’s strange” 

“ you know what is strange? That you still can’t cast deadly spells and you have to kill demons with bow and arrows”

“ hey, I just have problems with my memory and those spells are the most difficult to remember” 

“ sehun you’re a witch, you can’t have that kind of problems!”

“ well it seems that I’m a special witch” 

Baekhyun laughed. He knew that his friend was very good with his arrows, he never missed a demon, but knowing those spells would have helped him, he was just worried for Sehun. 

“ anyway sehun, you need to sleep and stop thinking about what demons told you, ok?” 

The younger nodded. 

He never cared about what demons said. One on the first thing he learnt was that demons just lied, whatever they say it’s just a way to seduce people and to live they would say anything.  
But he had to admit that sehun was right. Maybe there was really something strange. Or maybe not. 

“ baekhyun?” 

He opened his eyes and his mother was sat on his bed, smiling at him.

“ you have a mission today, get up, take a shower, sehun is downstairs, he will explain everything to you” 

He kissed her cheek. He could be the most merciless demons hunter, but he was weak for his family that he loved a lot. 

He, sehun and other witches had a mission at a club. Rumors said that he was a place of hunt for demons, and maybe the owner was a demon himself. So they needed to disguise themselves as normal guys who wanted to have fun and find out if that was true. If it was those demons were already dead. 

“ do you have other plans, beside killing demons?” asked sehun when they were in the car, headed to the club 

“ what do you mean?” 

“ you look like someone who wants to end the night in someone’s bed, dressed like that”

Baekhyun laughed. 

“ I have to seduce the demon before he seduces me” he said winking at him. 

Once inside the club every witch went on his own, among the dancing sweaty humans.  
Baekhyun went to take a drink, he didn’t like alcohol,but from there he could see all the people.  
He looked at every corner of that place, all he could see were drunk humans, some few couples making out. Nothing strange, just young humans having fun. 

“ don’t you like what you’re drinking?” 

Baekhyun turned his face to see who spoke.  
It was a young man, pink hair, kind of goth style.  
He was sexy.  
It was dark in there but he was sure that he had something at his eyes, maybe he was wearing contact lenses. 

“ it’s too bitter” he answered, looking at his still full glass. 

“ do you want me to offer you something sweeter?” 

Baekhyun smirked.

“ no, thank you, I don’t want stranger to buy me drinks,I can do it on my own” 

The other laughed. 

“ it just seemed too rude to directly ask you to come with me, at my place” 

“did you think that offering me a drink I’d have said yes?”

“ well you’re staring at me I guess that you like what you see” 

He was right. 

“ so? There are lot of nice guys here, but that doesn’t mean that I want to have sex with all of them” 

The man went nearer him.

“ they were right” 

Baekhyun looked curiously at him 

“ I heard you were one of the best. I’m trying to use my powers on you since I saw you, usually after a second humans are already on their knees for me, but you, witch, are not easy to seduce” 

Baekhyun froze.


	2. Chapter two

He was trained to recognize demons. By their aspects, they usually had a particular such as horns, tail, strange marks on their skins or strange eyes.

By their smell.

He had never missed a demon,he could recognize one at kilometers of distance.

But that demon was near him and he didn’t recognize him.

“ if you’re wondering why you didn’t recognize me don’t worry, it’s not your fault. This place is dark and smells like weed, alcohol and sex. Also I’m not a common demon”

“ I don’t care what kind of demon you are, you won’t leave this club alive tonight”

The demon laughed.

“ I wouldn’t be that sure”

“ you’re surrounded, If I don’t kill you there are other witches who will do it”

“ you’re not the only one who brought here his little friends. Look around”

Baekhyun looked at the crowd. He saw a witch, behind him there was a girl, but he wasn’t a human. When the light hit her he saw little horns between his blonde hair.

He searched for sehun, who was dancing while looking around, behind him there was a demon couple dancing.

“ do you think to scare me?”

“ of course not, I know your fame Baekhyun. You are not afraid to die, but what if the ones in danger are your friends?”

Baekhyun tensed up.

“if you only try to cast a spell on me one of your friends will die”

“ I don’t believe you, you can’t kill in public, it’s too dangerous even for you”

The demon smirked.

“ well, since it seems that you don’t believe me I have to prove you that I’m not a liar”.

Few seconds later someone screamed.

He run towards the screams, in the middle of the club there was a witch on the floor, he was dead.

People were screaming all around.

A girl, a human, kneeled down to check on him.

“ I’m a doctor, don’t worry”

Baekhyun went nearer, kneeling too.

“ are you a friend of him?”

He nodded.

“ I’m so sorry but your friend, he’s dead. I think it could have been a heart attack, or maybe some drugs”

No, demons killed him.

Suddenly he felt two hands on his waist and a hot breath on his neck.

“ I told you witch, I’m not a liar. It was a pleasure to meet the famous baekhyun”

“ you fucking bastard!” he turned around, ready to kill that demon, even in front of all those humans, but he was gone.

“ what the fuck happened there?” asked sehun when they were finally at home

Baekhyun was silent. He kept thinking about that demon, about the way he played with him.

“ baekhyun? hey?”

“ it’s my fault” he suddenly said

“ what? No, you weren’t alone, we were all there, it’s nobody’s fault”

“ no sehun, it’s my fault, I didn’t recognize the demon”

“ what? Did you talk to him? the one who killed Seung?”

“ no, his boss, I guess”

He told to sehun about the demon.

“ holy fuck, and you didn’t recognize him!”

“ sehun, I think he’s a superior demon”

“ No, he can’t be”

During the first demons invasion, when the goddess created witches to fight them, a superior demon came too. They rarely left their world because they were too powerful and they couldn’t find a human body to possess without killing it in few seconds.

So they just controlled what demons did on earth from there.

The superior demon that came on earth was killed, but hundreds of witches had to pay with their life. In fact killing such a powerful creature required blood, lot of blood, that was the only way to create a magic circle strong enough to capture the demon, allowing in that way to kill him.

So all those witches killed themselves to give their blood for the spell.

From that day no superior demons went on earth.

“ I know but…what if he really is a superior demon. You know what that means”

Sehun nodded.

For the first time in his life Baekyun hoped to be wrong.

That night his sleep was full of nightmares.

He wanted to talk about the demon to his family, to his coven. If he really was a superior demon he had to warn all the witches, but he wasn’t sure and he couldn’t risk to say such a thing without a proof.

Yes, he needed proves.

How could he prove that a demon was a superior one?

He spent the whole day between all his books. He learnt how to be such a good hunter not only with the practice, but also thanks to those books.

But after hours and hours he was still confused, he didn’t get the answer he wanted.

Suddenly an idea came to his mind.

“ Junmyeon” he whispered.

Junmyeon was a demon that his coven captured years ago. Baekhyun’s father decided not to kill him, having a demon could be useful.

In fact junmyeon wanted so bad to live that he accepted that deal.

He lived in his big cell, they didn’t kill him and in exchange he was like an encyclopedia on demons.

It was late night when he found himself in the cell.

“ well well baekhyun long time no see you!”

“ I’m not here to have a chat demon”

“ I’m always so lonely here”

“ so? Do you want some boys or girls to fuck? “

“ that would be nice, unless you want to offer your pretty ass”

Baekyun laughed.

“ shut up, I know that sehun already takes care of your needs”

He knew that sometimes his friend sehun, when he needed some fun, just used that demon. They used each others, it was just a good fuck from time to time.

He couldn’t understand how sehun could do that but once his friend told him: “ a hole is just a hole”.

“ so, why are you here?” asked the demon

“ how can I prove that a demon is a superior one? How can I find him again?”

Junmyeon was scared. He was sure to have seen fear in his eyes as soon as he talked about a superior demon.

“ why are you asking me this?”

“ I’m the one who asks questions, you just answer”

“ you can’t find a superior demon, if he doesn’t want to be found. It’s him who will find you”

“ how can a prove that he’s a superior demon?”

“ well first thing spells you usually use don’t work on an a superior demon, just one will work, but I’m sure you know what I’m talking about”

Baekhyun nodded. That was the reason why he really hoped to be wrong.

“ The name. A superior demon will never tell you his real name, that would be a powerful weapon against him. If you say the name of a superior demon you have power on him”

“ could I kill him by knowing his name?”

Junmyeon laughed

“ no for that you would still have to spread witches’ blood honey, but it would weakening him. That works on superior demons only, if you know the name you can control him”

“ is this all?”

“ do you think it’s easy? A superior demon will never tell you his name, he would immediately kill you witch”

“ we’ll see that Junmyeon”

“ you’re a crazy motherfucker baekhyun, you will die one day”

“ at least I will die while killing a demon”


	3. Chapter three

Did he have a plan?

No

He just knew that he had to discover the name of that demon and this was enough to make him take his car and drive till the club, while everyone was sleeping.

Junmyeon told that he couldn’t find a superior demon, so he needed to wait for him.

He already knew what to do.

As soon as he entered the club he joined the dancing crowd. Few seconds later he could already feel hands on his body, humans couldn’t resist him and he had to admit that he didn’t mind to be touched like that.

“ I don’t know if you’re just a fool or courageous, to be here, again” whispered a deep voice in his ear.

Then he felt two hands on his hips, he turned around and there he was, the demon.

“ witch”

“ demon”

“ why are you here?”

Their faces, their bodies, were too close.

“ can’t I have a night out?”

The demon laughed

“ are you sure you’re not here for my proposal?”

“ which proposal?”

The demon pulled him closer

“ having sex with me”

“ do you really think that I’d let a damn demon fuck me?”

“ well you could fuck me, if you want”

Baekhyun grabbed the demon’s shirt, pulling him towards him. Their mouths were dangerously close

“ I’d prefer to die demon”

“ well I can give you that too”

Baekhyun wanted to kill him so badly, or just to hit him, to wound him. He wanted to see his demon’s blood on the floor, but he needed him alive to know his name.

The places was now more crowded and suddenly he didn’t feel the demon’s hands on him anymore. He was gone.

“ fuck it” whispered Baekhyun.

He couldn’t go back home like that.

He still didn’t know if that was a smart or stupid idea, but he decided to hid in the bathroom, once the club was closed he would have searched for things. Still didn’t know what he was looking for, but he was sure that the demon ruled that place.

If it wasn’t for the couple who kept him company with their moans while having sex in the bathroom next to him Baekhyun would have fallen asleep.

He didn’t know what time it was when suddenly the music stopped. He could still hearing people talking, then silence.

He waited a little more, to be sure, then he left the bathroom.

That place looked much bigger now that it was empty.

He was going towards a room that he thought must have been a kind of office when he realized he wasn’t alone. It was too dark and he couldn’t hear anything, but he knew that someone was watching him.

He whispered a word and suddenly thanks to that spell he could see in the dark. He was right, he wasn’t alone.

There were at least ten demons around him.

They hadn’t attacked him yet, he was sure that they were waiting for him to realize that he was danger. Demons loved the smell of fear.

He smirked. Unfortunately for them he wasn’t like the other witches.

He was ready to fight and kill them all when a voice broke the silence and suddenly lights went on.

“ enough”

The demons there were surprised as much as him to see the superior demon.

“ you should be careful”

“ I’m not afraid, I would have killed them all” said baekhyun

“ oh I know that witch, I was talking to my demons, they should be careful”

Baekhyun was surprised , was that demon praising him?

“ let us kill him” said one of the demons

“ you stupid, I’m not stopping you to kill him, I’m trying to save you from him”

“ we’re more than him” said another demon

The superior demon laughed

“ if you’re so sure to kill him, go on. Fight then, just be sure to clean this place after” exclaimed the demon, while taking a sit.

So at the end Baekhyun would have had his fight that night. He smiled, he couldn’t wait to kill all those demons.

First thing to do was always to weaken them enough to trap them into a magic circle, once in there he could burn them and being sure that they would have never come back, not even in their own world.

He could have used all the spells he knew, without moving a muscle but after all those hours in the bathroom he couldn’t wait to have some action so he just casted a spell on himself, to become stronger, and then he was ready.

The first to attack him was the demon who talked first, Baekhyun hit him in the face making him fly till the wall behind him.

One after one he hit them all and he also got hit, but he was used to bruises and wounds.

He looked at the demons, they were tired, it was time for the trapping spell.

Before they could attack him again he casted that spell and suddenly around each demon a fire circle appeared.

He smiled, satisfied.

“ bye bye” he said before burning them.

Someone was clapping. The superior demon, who had never stopped looking at him during the fight, Baekhyun could clearly feel his gaze on him, was walking towards him, clapping his hands.

“ you didn’t disappoint me witch”

“ you’ve just stared at me while I was slaughtering all your demons, you could have stopped me”

“ i’m a superior demon, it means that I’m superior to them not that I’m their father”

So after all he was right, that was a superior demon.

“ and they were stupid and weak, as you could see, so it’s not a loss. New better demons will arrive”

“ and I’ll also kill them”

“ I’m fascinated by you, I have never met such a strong witch”

“ and I have never met a superior demon”

“ are you scared?”

“ no, I think that if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already”

“ you’re right”

“ so why? why don’t you kill me?”

The demon was now very near him

“ do you want to die so badly?”

He kept walking towards him, till Baekhyun found himself trapped between the cold wall and the demon.

“ anyway, I need your help”

“ what?”

He could have never thought to hear such a request from a demon

“ my help?”

“ can I offer you a drink, while we talk about business?”

And there he was, at a table of a closed club, drinking with a demon. Or better, a superior demon.

“ staying here with you and not being able to kill you is annoying, so speak, I want to leave this place soon as possible”

“ for me the hardest thing of having you here is trying not to fuck you, but everyone has different priorities. Anyway, I’m sure there are witches who are kidnapping demons to use them”

Baekhyun laughed

“ if you’re talking about Junmyeon….”

“ what? No, we know you have him, I don’t care, he was pretty annoying you can keep him. I’m talking about witches using demons for experiments”

“ what the fuck are you talking about? Witches kill demons, we don’t need you”

“ if I wasn’t sure of what I’m saying do you think I’d be here talking to you instead of fucking you till you’ll beg for more?”

Baekhyun shivered. It wasn’t for the fear.

“ how can you say that? Do you have proves?”

“ some demons said to have seen other of them being kidnapped by witches, others said that they fought against witches who were too powerful, they knew things only demons know”

“ it’s not enough”

“ this is why I need your help”

“ why should I help you?”

“ there is one thing I admire about witches, something that demons could never have. Loyalty and rules. You really believe in your mission, you know that the powers you have come from nature, from the goddess who gave them to you just for destroying demons. If a witch is using demons to become more powerful, wouldn’t it be an offense to all witches and the goddess herself?”

The demon was right.

“ I hardly doubt that a witch could do such a thing”

“ then why don’t you find out? If you don’t want to do that for me, do it to prove me that I’m wrong”

“ I still don’t understand why do you need my help and what do I get from this?”

“ I need a witch to discover this, someone inside, someone who is not afraid. In exchange I will leave this word, we both know that my presence here is a great threat, so I will leave”

“ and why are doing this? You just proved me that you don’t care about other demons, so why that bothers you?”

Suddenly the demon was on his lap.

“ because, my dear witch, if witches started to know all our secrets, or worse, to find a way to use our powers, it will be over not only for demons, but for humans too. Do you really think a witch could handle all that? Even if the purest of you would became worse than the devil himself”

“ I’ll see, demon, but I’m doing this for me, for my people, not because you asked for it and move away from me”

The demon put his arms around him

“ just tell me a thing, baekhyun, no one is here, you can be sincere. I won’t tell it to anyone”

“ what? What do you want to know?”

The demon changed his position, he was now facing him, still on his lap.

He leaned toward him, whispering into his ear: “ how much do you want me? I can feel your lust, you can’t deny it”

He hated himself, because that demon was right.

He laughed and even if the demon was taller and bigger than him he pushed him on the floor, going over him.

“ I’d love to fuck your mouth demon, if that would shut you up”

The demon laughed.

“ I really like you”

He needed to leave. He might be strong, but he could feel the lust towards that demon and lust was one of his few weakness.

He stood up.

“ if you lied to me, I’ll kill you. I don’t care if I have to sacrifice


	4. Chapter four

He almost screamed when he opened the door of his room, it was about 4.00 a.m, and he saw someone on his bed. He was ready to cast a spell when that person spoke.

“where the fuck were you?”

Sehun.

“I can explain”

He told him everything. Well except for the part where he was very close to fuck that demon.

“ you can’t believe him baekhyun!”

“ sehun, promise me you won’t tell anybody!”

“ yes, but baekhyun, do you really want to risk your life for that?”

“ if witches are not guilty I wouldn’t risk my life”

“ ok, but let me help you”

“ your task will just be to cover me with my family and the others”

“ but baekhyun…”

“ no sehun, please, just do that, it will already be a great help”.

Once again he knew what he had to do, but he had no plan.

He had two things to do: discovering if the demon said the truth and his name.

He needed to seduce him, giving him what he wanted, so a proof about the demons’ kidnappings, it was a way to get closer to know his name.

So all he had to do was to find out if there really were some witches who were using demons to become stronger.

“ Dad, have you ever heard about witches doing experiments on demons?” asked baekhyun the following morning, while having breakfast with his family.

“ what? No, I mean we captured demons, as we did with junmyeon, to discover things, but what do you mean with experiments?”

“ don’t know, like experiments to discover their secrets, their powers, maybe to use them”

“ you’re talking no sense baekhyun, a witch could never do such a thing, we kill demons, we’re not scientists, we have our magic, that is pure, we could never envy demoniac powers”

“ why did you ask such weird things?” asked his mum

“just a curiosity”

“ you watch too many human movies”

He laughed.

Yes, his father was right, a witch would have never done such a thing.

He had just finished his breakfast when he received a text from sehun: meet me at my place, I have a thing to tell you

“ sehun? I’m here, open the door”

When his friend opened the door he immediately understood that he had had an interesting night. His eyes showed that he hadn’t slept and the hickeys on his neck explained why he spent a sleepless night.

“ come in, I have news for you”

“ so?”

“ I discovered some things, thanks to Junmyeon”

“ did you fuck him, again?”

“ he fucked me, but I’m not here to talk about that. I asked him if he knew about experiments on demons, he told me to search for the story of Jongdae e Jongin”

“ why are those names not new to me?”

“ Jongin was a witch, he was part of the coven many years ago, I think our parents weren’t born yet”

“ now I remember, he’s the one who got killed by other witches because he became crazy!”

“ more than crazy, he was dangerous, so they had to kill him”

“ but why are telling me about him?”

“ junmyeon told me to search on our precious old books, like every witch Jongin had a grimoire, he had to. So that could be an answer, there we could find info about him and someone called Jongdae”

“ I hope it won’t be useless, we can try. We can go to our library and see what we find”

The library of the city had a secret, or better, a secret session for witches. There they could find all the books they needed to learn spells, about herbs, about demons and also humans.

“ Look who we have here, baekhyun and his little friend sehun” said the librarian

“ well I’m not that little Irene, you know”

“ no, I don’t want to, thanks. So what do you need?”

“ do you also have grimoires of all the witches of the coven?”

“ not all of them, it depends if the witch expressed the wish to leave it to the family, otherwise yes, we collect them”

“ and is it possible to see them?”

The librarian looked curiously at them

“ I don’t even want to know why you’re looking for old grimoires, anyway, yes, come with me”

She left them in a big room full of shelves, on them there were grimoires.

“ They are a lot, and we don’t have lot of info about Jongin, it’s going to be a long day” sighed Baekhyun.

After probably more than three hours Baekhyun opened a grimoire that was very different from the others. The name of the witch had been erased.

He knew that it was a rare thing, like a sort of damnatio memoriae, for witches who did something very bad.

He opened the book, the first pages were nothing strange, just spells.

But then it looked more like a diary than a grimoire, a diary where the witch was taking notes of something.

DAY 1

I found the right demon. I trapped him, I’ll start the experiments tomorrow.

“ sehun, come here, I think I found something”

They read it together.

DAY 5

I’m injecting demon’s blood in me since day 2, still nothing.

DAY 10

I’m still doing the injections, the demon is very weak now, I need to feed him if i want to keep doing my experiments.

DAY 20

I feel strange, something is happening.

DAY 30

It works! My spells are stronger, I’m stronger and I can see and understand new things

“ baekhyun!” exclaimed sehun shocked

DAY 40

I talked about this to my coven, I wanted to share this discover with them, to make us all stronger but they didn’t listen to me, they told me that I’m crazy

DAY 50

I had to. I had to kill them, they didn’t listen to me, they said to be afraid of me, of a witch! When I just wanted to give them more power

DAY 60

They let me keep the grimoire here in prison, but tomorrow they will kill me. I still don’t regret having killed those witches

“ so jongin was a witch who experimented on a demon till he became crazy and he killed witches” said baekhyun

“I didn’t know all this, I didn’t know something like that was possible”

That story proved that the superior demon was right, experiments on demons by witches were not a fantasy, but were there really witches who still did that?


	5. Chapter five

He needed to discover that, and of course, he still had to discover the demon’s name.

It was late night when he found himself outside the club, but it was closed. That didn’t stop him.

He was sure that there was a second entrance and he was right, he was inside.

It was silent, and dark.

Suddenly he heard something, he was in a long corridor, probably it was behind the club.

The nearer he was to those noises the more he realized what kind of noises he was hearing. Someone was having sex.

He was still deciding if leaving that place or not when he heard a voice, he recognized it immediately. The superior demon was there.

He was now in front of a door.

“ I hope to not have nightmares for life” he said to himself before opening it.

He was right, the superior demon was there, with him there were a girl and a boy, two humans.

He was fucking the boy while he was kissing the girl.

He felt ashamed of that thought but, that scene was fascinating.

He couldn’t help but stare at the demon’s body. The sweat on his face, the muscles moving, his moans. A part of him was screaming him to join them, he wanted it so bad, he wanted to touch that body, to be touched by the demon.

Finally the demon realized he was there, but he didn’t even sound surprise, as if he had just entered a room while he was watching a movie.

“ oh witch, you’re here, do you have news?” he asked while keeping to thrust into the boy.

“ uh he’s beautiful, will he join us?” asked the girl

“ yes, he’s very beautiful, I know! But I’m sorry, I don’t think he would join us, he’s too….boring, but he likes to watch” he said with a smirk

“ I need to talk to you”

“ wait, I always finish what I start, so just wait, here or outside, but we both know you want to watch”

Baekhyun wanted to leave that room, especially to prove the demon he was wrong about him, but he couldn’t. He wanted to watch, he wanted to admire the demon.

He studied every single part of his body, noticing also some tattoos on his body, they looked like letters. He saw an l on his shoulder, an a on his thigh, then an o on his arm, an y on his neck.

He knew that they were all close to the orgasm when the boy moaned louder and louder and the demon thrusts became faster and rougher. He knew that he was staring at him and he dared to stare him back.

That was a mistake, because for a moment his legs stopped to work and the lust was devouring him.

Few seconds later the humans collapsed on the bed, still shivering for the orgasm.

“ now we can talk” exclaimed the demon leaving the bed, naked.

He smirked, because he knew that baekhyun was looking at him.

He put on a robe and they left the room together.

“ you were devouring me with your eyes” said the demon

“ you were right, In the past there had been a witch who did experiments on a demon” he said changing the subject.

“ I see, so someone is doing it again”

“ I still don’t know that, yet, but I know that experimenting on demons to use their powers is possible”

“ I told you witch, I wasn’t lying”.

“ now I go”

“ you’ve just arrived”

“ yes, and now I leave”

But the demon grabbed his arm.

“ you’re my challenge witch”

“ and you’re my pain in the ass”

“ oh I wish I was in that ass”

“ so annoying, really, anyway, nice tattoos”

He was sure that the demon’s gaze changed, but he couldn’t read it.

“ they are…important to me”

He would have preferred to dream about some fights, even blood, even his own death, but no. that night he dreamt about the superior demon. The demon’s hands on him, touching him everywhere, using his fingers, his tongue and then Baekhyun was tasting him, everywhere. He tasted so good, in his mouth.

The following day he went to the library again, he wanted to read more about Jongin and his experiments.

He didn’t find anything new that could help him, except for a thing that caught his intention.

“ I discovered his name. I noticed letters tattooed on his body, I wrote them, maybe they were a spell or something, so I began to connect them, to see if they had sense, while I was doing this I said them loud, because it’s the only way to give power to a word. When I said the word Jongdae the demon laughed and told me that I discovered his name. He also told me that if he had been a superior demon he would have been doomed”

The tattoos on the demon’s body! He just needed to see them all.

He was so excited for his discover that while leaving the library he didn’t see another witch and he bumped into him.

“ sorry, I didn’t see you! are you ok?”

The boy took his hat off.

“ kyungsoo!” he exclaimed.

“ you look like you’ve seen a ghost” said the boy.

Maybe kyungsoo wasn’t a ghost but, he disappeared years ago, someone said that he was dead, others that he just left the city. He was a mystery.

“ you’re back”

“ yes, last month”

“ I see, well welcome back than, the coven is always happy to have here such a powerful witch”

Kyungsoo laughed.

“ the coven abandoned me years ago, they always thought I’m a crazy”

He was telling the truth, the coven had always looked at him with suspect because of his extremist thoughts. He always said that the world belonged to witches, because they were superior, to everyone, so not only they had to kill demons, but also to defeat humans, making them their slaves.

“ can I ask you why you’re back?”

“ I’m working on a…project and this city has things that I need to make my project works”

“ I see”

“ well, bye Baekhyun”.

Once at home he called sehun to tell him about this new discover

“ uh I saw kyungsoo today!”

“ what? That kyungsoo? The crazy? i thought he was dead”

“ I don’t know, but he looked strange”

“ he’s kyungsoo, he always looks strange”

“ well you’re right”

“ so, what do you want to do with the demon? I mean, his tattoos are the letters of his name, they are all over his body, this means that you have to see him naked”

“ I know”

“ oh”

“ I’m ready to do everything for my people, sehun, even fucking a damn demon, no offense”

“ don’t worry, well at least it will be a funny part of the mission”

“ I don’t think I’ll get any pleasure from that sehun”

“ I wouldn’t be that sure, demons are…..good lovers”


	6. Chapter six

He went to his room after a hot shower, just with a towel covering his lower body, when he saw someone on his bed.

“ seriously sehun, you can’t do that every time, I have a door, just knock and enter from there”

“ is sehun your lover?” asked a deep voice.

Baekhyun almost screamed, he turned the lights on and on his bed there was the superior demon.

“ how? Why are you here? How did you know where I live?”

“ you can’t find a superior demon, but a superior demon can find you”

“ yeah, I heard that, but why are you here? In a house full of witches”

“ do you think I’m afraid? Anyway I wanted to know if you have news”

He was the one to be afraid, not for him, but for his family.

“mmm not really”

“ well tell me everything, even the smallest detail that for you might be stupid”

Since that moment every time they met it was the superior demon who played with him, but there he was in his house. He wanted to have fun.

He didn’t answer. He just let the towel fall on the floor.

“ I don’t know if it’s connected with the kidnappings”

He said while bending to take underwear and clothes from a drawer.

“ but ma…hey!”

The demon grabbed his arm, pulling him on the bed, over him.

“ what are you doing?”

“ for being a witch who prefers to die rather than having sex with a demon, you’re a teaser Baekhyun”

He wanted to move, to leave that bed, to forget the feeling of the demon’s hands on his naked body.

“ you think you can behave like this, getting naked, exposing your ass without a reaction from me”

Actually his reaction was exactly what he wanted.

“ if you want a fair game you should get naked too, demon”

He laughed

“ no, I’m here for business, not for sex. Don’t distract me, ever again” he said letting him go.

Baekhyun stood up and trying to not think about how his body liked what happened he got dressed.

“ a witch came back, he left years ago, he’s one of those supremacist witches”

“ and you think he might be involved?”

“ I don’t know, he said that he came back for a project, it’s strange, but he’s also strange, so maybe I’m wrong”

“ well, it’s better than nothing, keep an eye on him”

“ hey, I’m not one of your demons, you can’t give me orders”

“ no, you’re not. If you were one of my demons, I would have already fucked you Baekhyun”

He needed to see the demon completely naked, to discover his name. Maybe the lust of the demon, and even his own, would have helped him to find that out. He just needed the perfect moment for that.

First of all he needed to get his attention and he knew what to do. The superior demon didn’t care about his demons, but he was sure that if he was going to murder them all, in his territory, so the club, he would have reacted, with no doubts.

He was getting ready when he received a text from sehun

“ my senses are telling me that you’re going to do something stupid”

“ your senses don’t work well, I’m just choosing a movie to watch”

“ so don’t you mind if I join you?”

“ sehun”

“ my senses are right, aren’t they?”

“ maybe”

“ please, be careful and if you need me, call me, I’m ready to come to you wherever you are”

That night the club was open, the music was very loud and the dancing crowd was wild.

He needed to find the demons who were there, but because of the darkness he coulnd’t stare at everyone hoping to see something strange, something not human in them. So he would have used the old way: holy water.

It didn’t kill demons, but it made them suffer.

He just needed to make them all drink it.

He noticed that the bartenders were all humans, that meant it would have been easy to control their minds making them put just a drop of holy water in every cocktail. A drop was enough.

Once he did that he just sat, waiting for the show to start.

Few songs later he noticed something was happening. Some people were leaving the dancing crowd, they looked in pain. Others were throwing up in the dark corners of the club.

“ let’s start the fun” he exclaimed smiling.

There was another way, that could be used instead of the magic circle, to kill a demon, even if witches not used that a lot, it was more dangerous, since it involved a physical attack.

He touched his pocket, where he kept his dagger. That, with the right spell, would have killed the demons.

They would have disappeared leaving ashes behind them, but humans there were too busy dancing or making out, the others were drunk or drugged.

He approached the first demon, he was leaning against the wall.

“ hello”

“ a witch”

“ yes, so goodbye” he exclaimed before hitting him with the dagger. Before leaving the ashes behind him he looked around, no one was paying attention him.

He kept like that the whole night. A demon after another, the club was full of ashes of dead demons.

He had just killed the tenth demon when someone grabbed his arm, violently, leading him away from the dancing crowd.


	7. Chapter seven

“ enough now, Baekhyun” said the superior demon

Baekhyun smirked

“ can I know why you’re massacring my demons in my club?”

“ I thought you didn’t care about them”

The demon laughed, then he pushed him against the wall, Baekhyun hit his head.

“ I’m losing my patient with you witch, I’m letting you live just because I need you”

Then the demon did something he didn’t expect.

He kissed him.

He had never kissed a demon, he didn’t know what to expect, but that was the rougher kiss he had ever had. He liked it.

With a hand the demon was pulling his hair, with the other he was touching him.

“ you won’t need this anymore, for this night “ he said. The demon had his dagger.

“ give it back to me” said Baekhyun, still heavily breathing because of the kiss

“ oh no, you would hit me too, even if you know that it can’t hurt me, just to see my blood”

“ that wouldn’t be bad”

“ You annoy me so much witch, you talk and all I can think about is to bend you over and fuck you”

“ do it”

“ what?”

Baekhyun was actually surprised to have said that. He thought that he did it because it was a way to discover the name tattooed on the demon’s body.

But he knew that was just an excuse, his body wanted that so badly

He expected the demon to just grab him and fuck him merciless in the first dark corner or in the bathroom of the club.

“ are you sure, witch?”

“ you want to fuck me, don’t you?”

“ hey, even demons ask for consent, that we usually get”

Baekhyun kissed him.

He opened the demon’s mouth with his tongue, he was tasting him and this time it wasn’t just a wet dream, because he could clearly feel the demon’s hard dick against his thigh.

“ ok, let’s leave this place”

Baekhyun followed him, they were in the long corridor where he had already been.

“ if we’re using that bed I hope you changed the sheet” said baekhyun while the demon was opening the door of the room where he had caught the threesome.

“ don’t worry princess, all clean”

As soon as the door closed behind them baekhyun immediately tried to take the demon’s shirt off.

“ hey, first you said that you would have died rather than having sex with me, now you can’t wait to fuck”

“ what can I say? I need some fun”

He looked at the demon, had he maybe understood what he wanted?

“ let me give you that fun then” he said while getting naked.

His body, or better his dick, immediately reacted to that beautiful naked body in front of him, but he also had to remember why he was there. He needed to memorize every single tattoo, so he needed to see every centimeter of that body.

“ no no, before, you get naked too” said the demon blocking the witch’s hands.

“ so demanding” exclaimed baekhyun while starting to get undressed.

“ oh you have no idea witch”

They were finally both naked and baekhyun didn’t waste time, he put his hands on the demon’s body.

He kissed him, his lips, his neck, his chest, going down, memorizing every letter he saw on that muscled body.

“ look at you, the powerful merciless witch baekhyun ready to go on his knees to suck a demon”

“ who told you I’m going to suck you demon? I’m here to have fun, so” he jumped on the bed, going on his hands and knees

“ well you don’t waste your time witch, but I want to look you in the eyes, I want to look at you while a demon makes you cum”

Baekhyun changed his position. That would have been ever better, to find other tattoos on that body.

“ witch, I don’t have things such as condoms or lube, demons don’t need that, but maybe your soft witch ass needs help”

Baekhyun laughed and he raised his legs, showing his ass, exposing himself as he had never thought to do in front of a demon.

The demon smirked.

“ as you wish, witch”

He joined him on the bed, kissing him, while placing himself between his legs.

“ at the end I’m getting what I want”

“ just because I’m letting you have me, remember that demon”

“ this, you here, under me, naked, so needy to be fucked, just proves that what I want is also what you want”

“ stop tal….oh fuck”

It burnt.

He could feel the demon’s dick inside him.

He could also feel tears on his face.

“I told you that maybe you needed some help”

“oh shut up, I just need to get used to…”

“ my demon dick?”

Then the demon kissed him. He kissed his forehead.

It was such a gentle kiss, it was unexpected and strange, but in that moment it was what baekhyun needed.

Finally the burning was going away.

“ move, please”

The demon began to move his hips, little, slow thrusts.

He didn’t realize that he was laughing.

“ why the hell are you laughing?”

“ i’ve been with witches and even humans who fucked me harder than this”

“ I just didn’t wat to make the witch cry, but as you wish”

The first rough thrust left him breathless.

“ again”

“ you like it, don’t you?”

Another thrust, and another.

The demon kept thrusting in him so fast and roughly, while kissing him, biting him.

Baekhyun was crying but not for the pain, for the pleasure.

For a moment he forgot everything.

He forgot his mission, the fact that he was having sex not only with a demon, that he was supposed to kill, but with a superior demon.

For that moment he just wanted to be Baekhyun, a boy who was having fun.

He enjoyed every kiss, every touch, every word the demon said. Every thrust that hit his prostate, making him moan.

“ not yet witch, stay with me, resist, do not come yet”

Doing what the demon was asking him was not easy. He felt the orgasm, he knew that he would have not lasted any longer, but he also didn’t want it to already end.

“ kiss me” whispered the demon.

The lust of that kiss.

He felt like the demon was devouring him, he felt like he was flying.

“ please” he whined

The demon cum inside him, the same moment baekhyun’s cum on the demon’s chest.

They stayed like that, in silence, covered in sweat and cum, for few minutes.

“ I’m almost ashamed to say this but….this was the best sex I have ever had and I’ve been with sex demons too”

Baekhyun laughed

“ well, if this makes you feel better, it was the same for me”

The demon rolled beside him.

“ why are you staring at me?” asked baekhyun, while cleaning the cum on his thighs with the bed sheet.

“ I like beauty, in all its form, and you my sweet witch, are beautiful”

Baekhyun felt his face on fire. No way, was he really blushing for a demon’s compliment?

He wanted to stay there, in that bed, admiring that beautiful demon, feeling his hands on him, his lips.

He was almost scared of himself.

“ demon, are you….are you using your powers on me, right now?”

The demon looked confused.

“ why are you asking me that? Anyway no, I tried to, but they don’t work on you”

So he was the problem.

Baekhyun, the most merciless demons hunter, had a weakness.

And that weakness was a demon. A superior demon.

He needed to leave that place, he needed some fresh air.

He left the bed, looking for his clothes on the floor

“ as always, you leave me, you seduce me and you leave”

Baekhyun laughed

“ you had what you wanted”

“ we both had what we wanted, witch, don’t lie to me or to yourself”

Baekhyun was finally dressed up and ready to leave, when he felt two hands on his hips.

“ whenever you want, you know where to find me” said the demon before kissing him.

“ also, don’t forget that you’re still working for giving me info, the fact that we fuck doesn’t change our deal” he said before spanking his ass

“ first of all I’m not working for you, second, you talk as if this is going to happen again”

“ I never lie, you know that” he said winking at him.


	8. Chapter eight

“ ok Baekhyun, you didn’t give your ass to a demon for nothing, don’t forget the letters you saw” he said to himself once in the car, while repeating the letters in his mind,

He couldn’t’ stop thinking about the demon. His lips, his taste. How it felt good to have his dick in him.

He slapped himself.

“ Baekhyun , focus!”

As soon as he arrived at home he took a piece of paper and wrote the letters.

c y e a h l o n

He was sure that those were all the tattoos.

Then he started to connect them, to create names.

Too many possibilities, since demons had strange names.

He called sehun

“ sehun, I’m sending you a text with some names, can you please show them at the demon you fuck, asking if he has ever heard one of them?”

“He’ll probably ask me to fuck for that, but I will sacrifice myself with no problems”

Two hours later sehun called him back.

“ junmyeon was particularly rough today”

“ don’t say it as you didn’t like it, so, the name?”

“ he said that the name chanyeol is not new to him, while the others are too ugly for being demons’ names”

“ ok, sehun, I’ll call a reunion this night, of the coven”

“ is that the name of the superior demon?”

“ yes”.

It was almost midnight and the big living room of his house was full of witches of his coven, he even saw kyungsoo.

“ speak son, why did you ask us to gather here tonight?” asked his father

“ I found a superior demon”

The room was now full of chatters, whispers and also laughs

“ it’s not possible, superior demons never come on earth” said a witch

“ do you think I would lie to you? I have my proves, I’m watching him for weeks, and if I wasn’t sure I would have never told you that, I’m young but not stupid. You all know that I’ve always lived for this coven, I always did everything to keep witches and humans safe, I’m one of the best, why would I lie to you?”

Silence.

“ he’s right” said someone

He told them everything, well except the way he used to discover the demon’s name.

“ so his names is chanyeol” said his father

“ yes, we can use that to trap him”

“ and then what? You know what we have to do to kill a superior demon” said a witch

“ yes, and I’m ready to give my life for that”

“ there has to be another way” said worried baekhyun’s mother

“ no, we all know that, if we want to kill him, we need that spell”

“ but what if we don’t kill him?” suddenly asked someone.

Everyone looked at Kyungsoo who had just talked.

“ we have to kill him kyungsoo, he’s s superior demon, he’s not harmless as junmyeon”

“ you know his name, that is already enough to keep him under control, then I know a way to weaken him and to make us stronger”

Sehun looked at him, they both knew what the witch was going to say.

“ do you remember the witch named Jongin?”

They all nodded.

“ yes, he was killed because he became crazy” said sehun

“ yes, he deserved that, he killed his own people, but what he was doing was the beginning of something. I left this city to find things about him, I heard that the grimoire we have it’s not his only one, so I travelled, looking for more about his experiments and similar experiences”

“ so It’s you! you’re that crazy who kidnapped demons for experiments!” said baekhyun

They all looked shocked at Kyungsoo

“ yes baekhyun, it’s me, but before accusing me, or worse, killing me, listen to what I have to say”

“ no way, I don’t care what you want to say, what you did is an abomination, an offense towards witches and the goddess herself!”

Some witches nodded.

“ at this point, let’s listen to him” said baekhyun’s father

“ but…”

“baekhyun, killing that superior demon would be the best thing to do, but it would also mean the death of some of us. I can’t allow that, we’re already few witches, we can’t lose some of us, so let’s listen to him”

Baekhyun could’t believe it. Kyungsoo needed to be punished, he was a criminal, but not only they weren’t accusing him, they also wanted to listen to his words.

“ it’s true that Jongin became crazy, our bodies are not made for demon blood, it’s too powerful. Jongin couldn’t handle it, but he also did lot of wrong things. I studied his experiments, I studied our anatomy and demon’s one, I did experiments on myself but I’m still here, a normal witch”

“ well, I wouldn’t dare to say that you’re normal”

“ sehun!” scolded him Baekhyun’s father.

“ I’m stronger, healthier you can do all your physical and psychological exams on me, I’m perfectly good. Now imagine how strong we could become with the blood of a superior demon! Imagine how well we could fight, that would mean less losses, both humans and of our kind. And if in future another superior demon comes, we’ll be so powerful that no witch will have to die!”

Baekhyun was afraid to look at the witches there, because he knew that they were nodding . They agreed with Kyungsoo.

On a side, he could even understand them, but all that went against his belief.

Maybe he couldn’t trust the other witches, but he trusted his family, they were important in the coven, if they would have said no to that crazy proposal he was sure that witches would have changed their mind.

“ it sounds crazy and I’d be against this obscenity, but I agree with kyungsoo. We can’t let our members die and if this is a possibility we should try it. Kyungsoo will lead the experiments, but you still have broken the rules with what you’ve done, we are not barbarians, we won’t kill you as our ancestors did with Jongin, but you will receive a punishment that the council will decide” said baekhyun’s father.

For the first time he was disappointed by his own family.

He didn’t even know what to say.

“ you can’t do that, dad”

“ I’m sorry baekhyun, I can understand your doubts, but you’ll understand that this is the best solution and you’ll have to work with kyungsoo. You know the demon and he knows you. You will trap him, once done we’ll arrive to take him”

“ what if I don’t want to “

“ baekhyun, don’t to this” said his mum

He lost.

He knew that he lost.

He just left the room.

Someone was knocking at his door.

“ can I come in?”

Sehun entered.

“ I’m sorry” he exclaimed sitting on the bed, next to him.

“ it’s not your fault, it’s kyungsoo’s fault, it’s my dad’s fault. They are all cowards”

“ baekhyun, you’re the bravest witch I have ever met, but you also have to understand a thing, not everyone is ready to die for our people and you can’t blame them for that. This doesn’t mean that I approve the experiments thing, it’s an abomination, but I can also understand their fear”

He knew that sehun was right.

“ I’m a witch sehun, I kill demonS, I want to kill that superior demon, not using him for experiments”

“ baekhyun? can I ask you a thing?”

He nodded.

“ are you sure that your loyalty, to our mission of killing demons and to the goddess, it’s the only reason why you’re so mad?”

“ what do you mean?”

“ I know you baekhyun, you could be the most merciless witch of the city, but you’re also a passionate person. You had sex with that demon, you spent time with him”

“ I don’t understand what you want to say”

“ you don’t want them to take the demon, because you feel sorry for him”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ that is absurd, If that was true I wouldn’t even want to kill him, but that was exactly my plan”

“ plans can change. Anyway, I leave now, your father will soon come to talk to you”

He hugged him and left him.

Sehun wasn’t right. He couldn’t be right.

Later that night his father told him what he had to do, or better, ordered him what to do.

The following night he would have gone to the demon and trapped him, using his name. Once done he had to call them.

He didn’t sleep. Not all.

He kept imaging the superior demon, Chanyeol, trapped in a glass cell, studied, used, tortured. This bothered him.

At least if he killed him he wouldn’t have suffered.

So maybe was that. The fact that he was going to be used as a test animal, this bothered him.

“ killing him would have not be a problem” he said to himself.

Or better, he lied to himself.


	9. Chapter nine

“ baekhyun? wake up” his mother was on his bed, looking at him, with a tender but also worried look.

“ baekhyun, my sweet child. I’m so sorry” she said with tears in her eyes.

He hugged her.

“ no mum, this is not your fault. Dad is right, it’s better like that, we don’t need to die, not anymore”

She kissed his forehead. The same place where chanyeol kissed him.

“be careful, please”

He smiled at her.

That day seemed to never end, but finally evening arrived.

The other witches didn’t give him a time, his father just told him: “ whenever you’re ready, we’ll be there too”.

Without telling anyone, he left.

The sooner he did that, the sooner he could forget the demon. Forget chanyeol.

When he arrived the club was closed, it was better like that, less people and also demons who could see what it was going to happen.

Suddenly he heard someone crying, in pain. He immediately ran toward the noise, maybe there was a demon killing a human.

He found himself in the club, it was strange to see that place with all the lights on, no crowd and no music.

In the middle of it there were few demons and Chanyeol.

“ please, don’t kill me” was whining the demon kneeled in front of the superior demon.

“ you young demons have no respect, we’re demons but we still have rules, you keep forgetting them”

“ but she was a human!”

Chanyeol hit him.

“ she could also be an unicorn, I don’t care. We don’t hurt humans if we don’t have a contract with them, this is the rule that superior demons made after our first massacre centuries ago. Your job is to seduce humans, to buy their souls, just with a contract you can use that human, otherwise it’s against our law”

“ I won’t do it again”

“ oh I’m sure of that”

He bowed towards him, for a moment baekhyun thought that he was going to kiss him, but chanyeol broke his neck.

“ burn him, I don’t want to see him again, not even in another body and remember that rules are made to be followed, even if you’re stupid demons. Now go, I have a guest and i’ll be busy with him, I hope for more than an hour”

Chanyeol looked at him.

He waited for all the demons to leave and he walked towards baekhyun.

“ you knew I was here”

“ I can scent you witch, especially now, I still can scent my cum in you”

Baekhyun blushed and the demon laughed.

“ my sweet witch” he said and he kissed him.

Baekhyun waited that since he left him the other day, after the sex.

He missed those lips, he craved for the demon’s kisses.

“ I didn’t know that even demons have rules”

“ we have, we just want to make the others believe that we don’t have them, and young demons are reckless”

“ you look so surprised, witch” said the demon, almost amused.

“ I just thought that demons are all beasts who kill everyone”

“ maybe because you’ve always studied on books about demons written by witches”.

He was so intrigued by that conversation that he almost forgot why he was there.

He needed to focus but when he felt the demon kissing his neck, he knew that it would have been harder than he thought.

He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the kisses, the touches and he repeated to himself: baekhyun you’re a witch, you have a mission, you can’t disappoint your people.

As your people did with you. Said a voice in his mind.

He would have done what he needed to do, but before that he deserved that night, with chanyeol.

“ demon, you’re used to ask humans what they want, what they desire” he said kissing him

“ but did someone ever ask you the same?”

“ the young lady where I ordered a pizza, she asked me which pizza I wanted”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ I didn’t know demons were funny”

“ you don’t know a lot about demons, sweetie”

Suddenly he lifted him up, baekhyun hugged him as a koala.

He was too busy kissing his neck to see that the demon brought him in the bedroom.

“ demon, I was serious. Tell me what you want, tell me your desire, please”

The demon was looking at him, baekhyun understood that he wasn’t used to that question and he felt sorry for him.

“ my desire, witch, is being fucked by you”

Baekhyun looked at him, confused by that request.

“ really?”

“ yes, please”

Was a demon begging him to fuck him?

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ I’ll take care of you”

He gently pushed the demon on the bed, making him sit on the edge of it. He placed himself between his legs and he kissed him, while taking the demon’s clothes off.

He had never thought to see a demon, a superior demon, so small and needy, in front of him. He was there to weaken him, to lead him into a trap, to condemn him to be object of experiments. But all he could think was to protect him, to take care of him.

He got naked too, he would have never got used to the way the demon looked at him. It was amazing.

“ can you go on your hands and knees, for me?”

Chanyeol was so beautiful. Was he really going to let the other witches see that body and using it?

“ witch, stop staring me and fuck me”

“ always so demanding” exclaimed baekhyun

“ let me have some fun, let me enjoy it, demon”

If only chanyeol knew why he was there.


	10. Chapter ten

He joined the demon on the bed, placing himself behind him.

He sucked his own finger and then started to tease the demon.

Chanyeol’s body reacted immediately to his finger inside him, arching his back, moving his body toward him, to have more.

Baekhyun added another finger and the demon moaned.

He moved his finger and baekhyun thought that was the most beautiful moment of his life.

Feeling the demon’s tightness around his finger, seeing that beautiful naked body under his power.

“ witch…baekhyun…please”

He stroked his hard dick few times before going in him.

He went in slowly, he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

“ go on witch, you’re not that big, I can take you”

“ watch your mouth demon!”

“ or what?”

Baekhyun put his hands on the demon’s hips, to have more balance, and also because he couldn’t stop touching him, and thrusted harder.

“ you’re satisfied of what you’re doing, aren’t you? I can see if from your face” said the demon, moaning.

Baekhyun was asking him what power he had that allowed him to see behind him when he realized that in front of them there was a mirror and the demon was looking at him, with his sweaty hair stuck on his forehead.

Suddenly the worst scenarios, involving chanyeol and his people, his family, the other witches, filled his mind.

He didn’t want them, he wanted to enjoy that moment, to forget everything. He started to thrust harder, so hard that chanyeol lost his balance and fell with his face on the mattress, but baekhyun kept pounding in him, roughly.

Just when he was about to cum he saw tears on the demon’s face.

“ what…oh, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry” he whispered. His thrusts were now slower, gentle, as his kisses on the demon’s back.

“ I’m so sorry chanyeol”

The demon froze.

He just said his name.

Chanyeol, with the witch’s cum dripping from his thigs, turned around.

No more tears or sweet gaze. He could see anger on his face.

“I- I can explain”

“ you know my name”

“ yes,cha…”

“ no please, don’t say it again. Just…tell me everything. You owe me that, I won’t hurt you, I can’t hurt you”

“ is it because I know your name?”

“ no, because it’s you. I can’t hurt you”

Something in Baekhyuns’s broke. Maybe it was his heart, maybe all his believes, his life.

“ you need to run away”

“ I’m a superior demon, I don’t run away”

Baekhyun told him everything.

“ you betrayed me”

“ yes, I did but..”

“ no, baekhyun you don’t need to apologize or to say some stupid excuse. I understand you, I understand what you did and why you did it. You just did what they taught you, you did everything to protect your people. It’s ok”

“ then why do I feel like shit?”

Chanyeol went nearer him and caressed his face.

“ please chanyeol, run away!

“ I never run away, baekhyun”

Baekhyun started to hit him on his chest, crying.

“ for once, please, forget that you’re a damn superior demon and save your ass, please”

“ do you want me to run away that much?”

Baekhyun nodded.

The demon hugged him.

“ there is only a way to make me listen to you, baekhyun”

He understood what he meant.

“ I don’t want to use that on you, I want you to be free”

“I’ll never be free baekhyun, If demons know that I ran away they will hunt me, thinking that I don’t deserve to live”

“ there has to be another way, we…let’s run away together”

The demon sadly smiled.

“ no, they would kill you too and I don’t want you to leave this place, your family, your coven needs you”

Chanyeol kissed him.

“ witch, don’t cry, hey, you’re baekhyun, the merciless demons hunter, don’t cry!”

“ ok, I won’t”

“ good boy. Now, order me to run away, to never come back here, to forget all this, to forget you”

“ don’t make me do that”

“ Baekhyun, it’s the only way to keep you safe, and to save my life”

“ kiss me, please” he asked desperately

Their mouths were still close when baekhyun said: “ chanyeol, superior demon, I order you to leave this place, to never come back here, to forget everything happened here and to forget me. Forget Baekhyun the witch”

He gave him a little, last kiss.

He didn’t want to be there when chanyeol would have not recognized him anymore, he just left the room. That club, forever.

Once in the car he cried. He had never cried like that, he just couldn’t stop, but he still had to complete his mission, he had to call the others, to tell them that the demon ran away.

That also meant that he couldn’t go back home like that, he needed to show signs of a fight on his body.

Maybe pain was what he needed in that moment.

He took his car and reached a place, a park, where he knew he could find demons, he often went there when he wanted to exercise his spells.

He wasn’t disappointed, when he got off the car he already saw a group of demons, staring at him.

“ witch, are you crazy?” asked one

“ but isn’t that the famous Baekhyun?” asked another

“ mmm no, look at him, he’s too stupid”

Baekhyun wanted them to react, to hit him.

He immediately killed one and the others didn’t waste time.

He was smiling while those demons were hitting him. The pain made him forgot chanyeol, for a moment.

But he didn’t have to die, Chanyeol left also to protect him, he needed to live.

With a last effort he killed them all.

After that fight, he passed out.


	11. The end

“ Baekhyun? Baekhyun wake up, please”

“s-sehun”

He opened his eyes and he saw the worried face of sehun.

“ how did you find me?”

“ since I knew you would have done something stupid I put a location spell on your car. What the hell happened here?”

Even if talking caused him pain because of the wounds all over his body, Baekhyun told him everything.

Sehun didn’t say anything he just hugged him.

“ you have to call them, to tell them that he ran away, can you do that?”

Baekhyun nodded.

It had been almost four months since that night. Since chanyeol left, since he almost died.

The witches believed to him, when he told them that the superior demon ran away after a fight. They also punished kyungsoo.

The first month had been a hell for him, not only for all the wounds he got after the fight with the demons, but also because of chanyeol.

He knew that he had to do something, he knew that he didn’t have to put an end to that story, to Chanyeol.

So he started to travel, sometimes Sehun even joined him, to help him.

He knew that finding a superior demon, that didn’t want to be found, was hard.

He went from city to city, asking to witches, or demons, looking for a superior demon.

Sometimes he lost his hope, but then he remembered Chanyeol, his kisses, his touches. Him.

The previous day a witch told him that in that city someone saw a demon, some withes tried to kill him, but he was too strong for their spells. Maybe it was because he was a superior demon. Maybe that demon was Chanyeol.

The last place where he had been seen was a club.

Well, that was a place that chanyeol would have loved.

The club was crowed and too noisy.

He looked around and he saw some demons, maybe it was the right place.

He couldn’t find a superior demon, he needed to get his attention.

“ let’s start the fun”

He killed a demon.

Then two.

It was killing the third when someone grabbed his arm, blocking him.

“ enough”

That voice.

He would have recognized that voice everywhere.

“ chanyeol”

The demon froze.

“ how do you know my name?”

“ I’m Baekhyun, chanyeol, please, remember me. Chanyeol, remember me”

Would have that worked?

Was the name spell reversible?

He stared at the demon, praying, hoping, but chanyeol kept looking at him, without saying a word.

“ well I tried” said sadly baekhyun

“ baekhyun” whispered the demon

“ yes? I’m baekhyun, do you remember me?”

“ how could i forget that sweet ass, witch?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On twitter lot of people asked me for a sequel of this fic, so maybe it could happen, if i have new ideas ;) If you have twitter i suggest you, if you want, to follow me here, because sometimes i don't post here the things that i write there! https://twitter.com/SmutExo  
Thank you again for having read this fic, i hope you liked it!


End file.
